50 Facts: Ron and Hermione
by RileyMLG
Summary: 50 facts you didn't know about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley.


**50 facts: Ron and Hermione**

1.) Hermione was upset she wasn't a Ravenclaw until she realized Neville, Ron, and Harry, the only people she talked to so far, were in her house.

2.) Ron was initially impressed when he saw how quickly Hermione was placed into Gryffindor.

3.) Hermione was always slightly jealous of Lavender.

4.) Ron was always slightly weary of Lavender.

5.) Hermione, given the option, would extend lessons by an hour at least to learn more.

6.) Ron skipped class at least once a month.

7.) Hermione was closest with Hagrid.

8.) Ron once got twenty points taken away for laughing during Potions class in second year.

9.) Hermione earned five points in Transfiguration for not laughing when Seamus exploded his quill.

10.) Ron always questioned if Hermione's hair was real- no hair could get _that_ frizzy.

11.) Hermione egged on Ron's conspiracy when she found out about it.

12.) Ron said Hermione couldn't tell a joke.

13.) Hermione told several- Ron just didn't understand them.

14.) Ron was astounded about how someone who knew everything magical could fit in with Muggles.

15.) Hermione was amused about how someone knew what a Bat-Bogey Hex was, but not a toaster.

16.) Ron's mum loved Hermione from the start and always asked his if he's owled her lately.

17.) Hermione felt like a burden to Ginny whenever she would stay over in her room, even though the girls were close friends.

18.) Ron makes it a point to make at least three people laugh every day.

19.) Hermione strives to learn something new every day.

20.) Ron named Rose.

21.) Hermione argued with him about the name 'Rose' at first because it's just what they do.

22.) Ron's Great Aunt Muriel was shocked that they didn't name their firstborn girl after her.

23.) Hermione liked rats about as much as Ron liked spiders.

24.) Ron had gotten sick after he woke up in the hospital wing and realized that 'Scabbers' had slept in his bed every night.

25.) Hermione saw Ron forcing smiles to Crookshanks ever since the end of third year.

26.) Ron's worst memory was in second year, realizing that one of his best friends was Petrified and his sister was dead.

27.) Hermione tried knitting when she was seven and kept attempting it since then.

28.) Ron saw Lavender teasing Hermione about her hair in third year.

29.) Hermione saw Ron spill ink on Lavender on purpose in third year.

30.) Ron avoided Padma at all costs after the Yule Ball.

31.) Hermione is still in touch with Viktor Krum.

32.) Ron tried to hide Viktor's letters until Hermione threatened to make him eat the food she cooked.

33.) Hermione's a terrible cook and she knows it.

34.) Ron and Hermione go the the Burrow at least once a week.

35.) Hermione and Ron constantly sent messages with their Patronuses while Hermione returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

36.) Ron never considered going back to school.

37.) Hermione was prepared to drag him onto the train and do his homework for him until she realized that he needed to stay to help George.

38.) Ron's worst nightmare was that Hermione would be pregnant with twins and one wouldn't make it.

39.) Hermione made Ron paint the nursery four different shades of purple before realizing it was the color lavender, which _wouldn't_ do.

40.) Ron then had to paint the walls two shades of pink.

41.) Hermione then decided to leave the walls white so Rose could choose the color when she's old enough.

42.) Ron proposed to Hermione in the middle of a fight.

43.) Hermione said yes immediately, but refrained from being happy and excited until their argument was over.

44.) Ron's favorite feature about himself is his bright red hair.

45.) Hermione had once cut all of her hair off because it was untamable.

46.) Ron's favourite sweet is Chocolate Frogs because he's been collecting the cards for ages.

47.) Hermione forced Ron to hide his Chocolate Frogs from her because growing up with dentists as parents make you sensitive to sweets.

48.) Ron used to think the Harry and Hermione would end up together.

49.) Hermione always knew that the one for her was Ron.

50.) Ron, deep down, knew that, too.


End file.
